


Naughty is Nice

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: Mr Fitz and Miss Simmons [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, safewords are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Fitz and Miss Simmons are back, and this time Fitz gets a makeover and Jemma gets a spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Fitz,” Maddie greeted him as he opened Jemma’s door. “Jemma here?” She was looking at him a bit strangely, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint why it felt odd.

“Stepped out to the store,” he explained, opening the door wider to let her come in. “She’ll be back in a few.” He wandered back to the kitchen where the kettle was just starting to whistle. “Fancy a cuppa?” he asked over his shoulder.

“I can’t really stay long,” Maddie said, shaking her head. “Just wanted to bring back Jemma’s labeler.”

Fitz frowned. “Jemma has a labeller?” He was simultaneously surprised and not surprised at all.

“Yeah,” Maddie said absently, laying it on the coffee table. She looked up at him again and there was that strange expression he still couldn’t define.

“Have I got something on my face?” he asked, stroking one hand across his stubble.

Maddie snorted and bit her lip, obviously trying not to say something.

“ _What_?” he asked, getting defensive now.

“Nothing,” Maddie said, her face a picture of innocence. “It’s just funny that you said that.”

“Why?” he asked suspiciously.

“Because I brought you something,” Maddie grinned, reaching into her purse and pulling out a rectangular case.

Fitz walked over and put his tea on a coaster on the coffee table. Taking the case, he opened it up and then looked at Maddie quizzically.

“Glasses?” he asked. “But I don’t wear-”

“They’re for Mr. Fitz,” Maddie said with a grin.

Fitz immediately blushed scarlet. His mouth opened slightly before snapping shut again when the front door opened. He couldn’t help a small whimper that escaped from the back of his throat.

“Maddie!” Jemma greeted her enthusiastically, waving the carton of milk she’d bought.

“Hey Jem,” Maddie waved back.

Fitz snapped the glasses case shut again and stuffed it into his back pocket.

Jemma passed Fitz the milk for his tea and then shrugged out of her jacket. “This is a nice surprise,” she said smiling wide. “We were just going to sit down to a movie. Care to join?”

“Nah,” Maddie shook her head. “I’ve gotta jet. Was just dropping off your label maker.”

Fitz stared after Jemma as she walked past him into the kitchen to prepare her own tea.

“She _told_ you?” he hissed to Maddie out of the corner of his mouth. He knew the two were best friends and purportedly told each other everything, he just hadn't realized that 'everything' meant, well,  _everything_. That explained those strange looks.

“Who do you think suggested the schoolgirl outfit?” Maddie smirked.

Fitz swallowed his next angry statement and looked at Maddie with a combination of surprise and appreciation. “Really?” he asked.

“Yup,” Maddie turned to walk back to the door and crooked a finger for Fitz to follow her.

He looked back at Jemma, but she was humming to herself as she finished making the snack he’d started putting together before Maddie had knocked.

“Look,” Maddie said, in her real talk tone of voice. “I know you’ve got your own style thing going on with the tshirts and henleys on the weekends and the polo shirts at work,” she gestured to his shirt. “But not for nothing, you might want to try a shirt and tie sometime.”

He frowned at her in confusion again. “Why would-”

“It’s the sort of thing _Mr. Fitz_ would wear,” Maddie winked.

His blush, recently faded, reappeared with a vengeance as Maddie opened the door and stepped into the hall.

“Maybe a cardigan, too,” she said. “Something with elbow patches?”

Fitz’s mind reeled as he closed the door behind her.

\----------------------------------

Jemma sighed and rolled her head forward from shoulder to shoulder, trying to ease the crink in her neck. It had been a long week, and all she wanted was a nice, relaxing weekend.

She smiled at the knock on her door. That’d be Fitz. Let the weekend commence!

When she opened the door her wide smile dropped into a surprised O, and she couldn’t help but gasp in a sharp breath. Fitz was standing there with an uncomfortable look on his face, fidgeting with some dark-rimmed glasses she knew for a fact that he didn’t need and wearing the crisp white shirt and black tie she’d last seen at their Academy graduation.

He cleared his throat and forced his hand down to his side. “Miss Simmons?” he asked, licking his lips nervously.

Jemma blinked, suddenly having a hard time breathing. He was…

“Mr. Fitz?” she asked hesitantly.

They hadn’t played this game since she'd convinced him to really give the hair-pulling a go. He'd been a bit shy about the whole idea after that, especially when she'd brought up the idea of spanking her. He'd reassured her that it wasn't that he didn't think it was hot, he just needed to think it through a bit was all. Just last night, she'd asked if they could try it again, even without the rougher stuff involved. It looked as though he was willing.

After staring at him for a moment, she opened the door wider. “Please, come in.” She was overcome with an anxious sort of fluttering feeling that was almost like floating and falling at the same time. If she didn't already know for sure that he loved her, the fact that he was willing to explore this with her would have convinced her.

Fitz shuffled in, taking a deep breath and swallowing hard. “You’re-” he coughed slightly and blushed. “You’re not in uniform,” he observed.

Her eyes widened and her breath came a bit faster. He was... Was he going where she thought he might be going? When she'd asked him about his comfort level last week, he'd still been rather hesitant.

Apparently, he’d decided to give it a try.

She shook her head solemnly. “I’m sorry, sir,” she whispered, licking her lips and staring at his face. God, he looked good in glasses. She wondered if she could convince him to wear them more often.

He stared back, gauging her interest, taking in her rapid breathing and flushed face. Just that much of a hint, and already she was clearly aroused. “I’m not sure sorry is enough, Miss Simmons,” he said, his voice getting a bit more sure as he watched her pupils dilate. “This isn’t the first time you’ve been out of uniform.” He moved to sit on her sofa and rubbed his hands along his thighs to dry his palms.

“I know, sir,” Jemma nodded, moving to stand in front of him with her head slightly bowed. Peeking up from under her lashes, she caught his eye and mouthed 'thank you.'

 **F** itz swallowed hard again and adjusted his glasses on his face as he nodded. “Well, obviously a verbal warning isn’t enough to get through to you,” he said, his other hand balling into a fist as he tried to stop it shaking and find his calm. Jemma wanted this. _Really_ wanted this. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't think he might want it too. He clenched his jaw tight to stamp down on his nerves and waited to see what she'd do.

Jemma shook her head slowly, biting her lip and looking into his eyes. Her nipples were so hard under her tshirt that they hurt, and she wished she were wearing a skirt instead of jeans. She squeezed her thighs together and pushed her chest out slightly.

“What can I possibly do to make a bad girl like you behave?” he asked, mentally congratulating himself on preparing ahead of time because God knew he couldn’t just grab her and toss her across his lap.

Jemma moaned softly. She knew exactly what he could do. She'd been thinking about it for weeks. _Months_. Practically since they'd gotten together more than a year ago. “Bad girls need to be punished,” she whispered, arching her back even more.

“Are you a bad girl, Miss Simmons?” he asked, his voice low and deep. The way she was standing made her tits look even better than usual, and her nipples were right there just waiting for him to take them in his mouth and suck.

Jemma nodded and whimpered, closing her eyes and clasping her hands behind her back. Her whole body felt like it was practically on fire as Fitz's words reverberated around her brain. With him, she didn't need to be the perfect little Jemma Simmons she was with everyone else. With him, she could be as bad as she'd always wanted to be, and he'd still love her afterwards.

“Tell me,” he whispered hoarsely. “Tell me what a naughty girl you are.” He was never going to be anything but awed by the transformation that came over her when he used those magic words. She was always sexy, so sexy she was downright _distracting_ sometimes when he was trying to focus, but as soon as he used those words she became even hotter, and he had no idea how that was even possible.

“I’m a bad, bad, _naughty_ girl,” she whispered, her voice trembling. “And I deserve a-” she gasped and shivered, opening her eyes again to look into his. What she saw there was love and desire and protection, and it made her feel safe enough to say it. Say what she wanted. “-A spanking.”

Fitz cursed under his breath at the sight of her wet, red lips parting as she panted softly. God, he wanted her. He'd never get over the fact that she wanted him too.

He breathed in a bit shakily, reminding himself how much she wanted this. “Take-” he cleared his throat slightly. “Take off your jeans,” he told her.

Jemma’s eyes widened and the swooping feeling inside her soared again. “Yes, sir,” she nodded, slowly reaching down and pushing the button of her jeans through its loop. She held her breath as she tugged her zipper down, and then she bent at the waist to push her jeans down and off.

Fitz moaned quietly as Jemma’s face moved down toward his lap. He was tempted to pull her down further, remembering the last time he'd been Mr. Fitz, but he figured one fantasy at a time was all he could handle just now.

She stood back up and stepped out of her jeans, kicking them off to the side, and then she was in front of him in a tshirt and her panties, hands twisting together as she crossed her legs.

He licked his dry lips as his heart hammered in his chest. “Your shirt too,” he breathed, shifting on the sofa and readjusting his hardon in his slacks.

Jemma stared at his hand as it first moved and then stroked his hard cock, and she slowly reached down for the hem of her shirt and brought it up over her head. She stretched her arms up higher than necessary, arching her back again with her eyes closed and shivering at the feeling of undressing for Fitz.

“Should I take off my bra, too, Mr. Fitz?” she asked in a soft voice, reaching behind her for her bra clasp and waiting for his response.

“Fuck _yes_ ,” Fitz choked out, staring so hard at her chest it was a wonder her bra didn’t burst into flames.

She unhooked it in the back and then pressed one arm across the cups, holding them in place as she pulled the straps off her shoulders. Fitz loved when she teased him at least as much as she enjoyed doing it, and the hungry look on his face pulled at the tension in her gut.

“Show me,” he said in a voice rough with passion. As many times as he'd seen her naked, he could never get enough, and this slow striptease she was doing in front of him was winding him even tighter than he'd already been wound.

She dropped her arms and her bra slid off and onto the floor. She shivered again as his eyes raked over her, taking in her naked breasts and hard nipples, staring at the wet spot growing in her tiny panties.

“Is this alright, sir?” she asked, her chest moving with each shallow breath.

“Mmhmm,” he nodded. “Very good, Miss Simmons,” he praised her. She shuddered at his words, and he ached to touch her. “Now come here,” he patted his lap.

Jemma took the half step necessary to be right by his side and squeezed her thighs together again as he reached out and tweaked a nipple. “Oh, _Mr. Fitz_ ,” she gasped, quaking slightly.

“Such a _good_ girl,” he whispered, leaning forward and kissing her other nipple. His other hand reached behind her and squeezed her ass.

“ _Please_ , sir,” Jemma moaned, tangling her hands in his hair and pressing his face harder against her breast.

He sucked her nipple hard and bit it lightly, and then pushed back against her hands to look up at her. “Ah ah,” he tutted. “Good girls wait for their pleasure,” he warned. “Only bad girls try to push.” He smacked her ass lightly and then squeezed it hard.

Jemma gasped, her eyes closing and head lolling back. “I’m sorry I’m so bad,” she moaned. “It just feels _so good_ , I can’t help it.”

“I’m going to have to teach you how to be good, aren’t I?” Fitz asked. “How to follow the rules?” He pulled her down over his lap. “I have to show you what happens to naughty girls who don’t wear their uniforms.” His hand rubbed lightly across her cotton-covered ass. “Naughty girls who try to come too soon.”

Jemma shuddered and nodded into the sofa cushion, pushing her ass up to tempt him before wiggling her pussy against his hard cock. The anticipation was killing her.

Fitz stared down at Jemma’s ass, covered more by his hand than by her bunched up panties, and took a deep breath. She was so wet, he could smell her. He lifted his hand, willing it to stop shaking, hoping she wouldn’t notice how nervous he was. Then he brought it down again, not so much in a spank as a tap.

She jumped as soon as he touched her and gasped out a breathy moan. “ _Please_ ,” she whispered. The throbbing tingles between her legs had turned from quiet rumbles to loud shouts. She couldn’t wait until they grew into explosions.

He rubbed his palm back and forth over the soft swell of her backside and let two fingers just barely tease between her legs. The whimper she released had his cock twitching beneath her.

He raised his hand up and then paused. They’d talked it out, researched it, hashed out all of the do’s and don’ts. All that was left was for him to actually… He stared down one more time  at the soft slopes of her ass, unmarred by his hand, and listened to her panting desire. Now or never. With one last deep breath to steel himself, he brought his open hand down with a _smack_.

“Oh!” Jemma gasped, her head raising up from the cushions.

“This is what happens to bad girls, Miss Simmons,” he said, smacking her again. “They get their bottoms spanked.”

Jemma shuddered in his lap as his hand came down again, this time on the other cheek. Her ass was warm and tingly, and the way he stroked it gently between smacks was stirring up her insides. “I’ve been _so_ bad, Mr. Fitz,” she gasped. “So, _so_ bad. Spank me _hard_.”

Fitz blinked in surprise, thinking he'd been smacking her fairly hard already. It seemed that Jemma was even tougher than he'd thought.

His hand came down three times in rapid succession, harder than it had so far, and then he was rubbing her ass gently again and letting his fingers wander lower to press between her legs. She was so wet, her panties were soaked. He'd never seen her this aroused before, and god if he didn't want to fuck her til he couldn't _move._

Leaning down, he blew a cold breath across her pink cheeks where her panties had rucked up, and then he kissed the reddest mark. “You know what else bad girls do, Miss Simmons?” he asked, biting into her cheek where he’d just kissed. He slipped two fingers under her panties and into her dripping cunt.

Jemma pushed back against his fingers, taking them as deep inside as she could. She was so far gone she couldn’t even speak, and so she just shook her head.

“I can’t hear you,” he said, spanking her again. The noises she was making were incredible. He wished he could hear them every minute of every day.

“ _No_ , _sir_!” she gasped, pushing back against his fingers even harder. She was so close to orgasm, _so close_. She needed... she _needed..._

“They _fuck_ ,” he said grabbing her panties in his hand and pulling them down.


	2. Chapter 2

Jemma moaned loud and long when Fitz dragged her panties down over her hot and tingling ass until they got caught around her knees. She was naked now, completely bare and slung across his knees, and he could touch her everywhere. 

"Are you going to fuck me, Mr. Fitz?" she asked breathily. Her heart was racing in her chest. She could hardly think of anything except the pleasant throbbing of her ass and the feeling of Fitz's long fingers working in and out of her pussy. 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Miss Simmons?" Fitz asked, spanking her already pink bottom again and then massaging away the sting. 

Jemma buried her face in the sofa cushion and raised her ass up higher. "Ohhh, yes  _sir,_ " she moaned, trembling in his lap. 

Fitz slipped a third finger inside her, the process made easy by how wet she was. "Ask me nicely," he instructed her. Her pussy fluttered around his fingers in the signal that she was close to coming. "Ask me to give you my cock."

Jemma gasped at the feeling of fullness between her legs, unable to catch her breath. The heavy tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach was expanding rapidly, and she knew she was almost there. "Mr... Fitz..." she panted, squeezing her pussy around him with every rapid heartbeat. "Please...  _please_...  _ **please**_..." Her voice cracked and turned into a strangled whimper as she shuddered in his lap. She gripped his fingers tight inside her and refused to let them go, and Fitz used his thumb to rub her clit in circles. The heat from her reddened ass seemed to spread throughout her skin while the tingles from her pussy rushed through her blood stream. And then she collapsed. 

Fitz chuckled above her as he finally withdrew his fingers. If he was honest with himself, the laugh was in disbelief, but he wouldn't tell Jemma that just now. The poor thing looked exhausted. Completely satisfied, but exhausted. He wiped his fingers dry on the panties she still had pushed down around her knees, and he was just thinking about carrying her off to bed when she spoke. 

"Please give me your cock, Mr. Fitz," she whispered, raising her head up from its drooped position. 

"What?" Fitz asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. She'd just had a orgasm so big he'd feared she might pass out, and she still wanted  _more_? Jemma could certainly be insatiable sometimes, but not usually when she'd been that... well-sated. 

"Please fuck me, Mr. Fitz," she repeated, this time in a louder voice. She pushed herself up to a kneeling position beside him and looked into his eyes. "I want to feel your _big, hard cock_ inside me." As good as it had been when he'd fingered her while giving her a spanking, she desperately wanted to know how much better it would be for him to do it while he fucked her. " _Please_ ," she begged. 

Fitz felt slightly out of breath at the prospect of what she was suggesting. She was so wild-eyed and tousled, she looked like he'd already given her everything he had, and here she was begging him, literally  _begging_ him, for more. "Are you sure about that, Miss Simmons?" he asked, searching her face for hesitancy. All that he found there was a passionate resolve. 

Jemma grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Her mouth moved over his and their tongues tangled until they were both completely out of breath, and then she let him fall back against the sofa cushions, looking rather dazed. "I  _need_ it, Mr. Fitz," she said, and her tone made it clear just how much. 

Fitz swallowed hard and nodded vehemently. Then, he remembered _he_ was supposed to be the one in charge here. Clearing his throat to make sure he had a voice, he said hoarsely, "Get on the floor."

Jemma's eyes lit up and she bit her lip before sliding off the couch and slipping her panties off her legs. That done, she got on all fours in front of him, her ass pointed in his direction. She looked over her shoulder at him and arched her back to give him a better view. "Like this, Mr. Fitz?" she asked in the innocent tones of a woman who knows full well she's driving someone to distraction.

Fitz groaned and stood up from the couch. "Yes, Miss Simmons," he nodded as he looked down at her and loosened his tie. "Just like that." He'd actually meant for her to lie down on her back, but it seemed like Jemma wasn't quite done with being spanked yet. His cock got amazingly even harder at the idea of spanking her while he was inside of her, and he dropped to his knees to do just that. 

"Are you going to spank me again, sir?" she asked, her voice catching slightly. She shivered all over just at the idea. "For being a naughty girl who wants to fuck?" She closed her eyes as the idea caused fresh tingles to erupt inside her. 

Fitz moaned as he rolled up his shirt sleeves. He wasn't going to be able to wait long enough to undress completely this time. "Fuck  _yes_ , Miss Simmons," he groaned, undoing his belt. "You're such a bad, _bad_ girl who needs to be punished."

Jemma gasped at the jingling sound of Fitz's belt buckle as he loosened it. They hadn't talked about  _that_ possibility yet, but it wasn't that much more than what they'd done already, was it? "Oh god, Mr. Fitz!" she panted. "Spank me with your belt! Teach me a  _real_ lesson!" She crossed her wrists on the floor in front of her and rested her head on them, bringing her ass up high.

A moment passed, and then another, and Fitz didn't say anything in response. She lifted her head. "Mr. Fitz?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder at him.  _  
_

Fitz's face had drained of colour, and he was shaking his head as if to clear it. There was a slight ringing in his ears that was making it hard for him to hear her. "Jemma?" he asked vaguely.

Jemma's eyes widened in alarm and she immediately turned to him and took his face between her palms. "Fitz?" she asked, her face full of concern. "Fitz, sweetie, are you okay?" She wasn't sure what had happened, but she could tell that he _wasn't_ okay.

"Jemma," Fitz said in a choked voice. His eyes prickled, and suddenly it was hard to breathe for a completely different reason. "I  _can't_ Jemma," he said, shaking his head hard in denial. "I _can't_ , I-"

"Shh," Jemma whispered, brushing away a tear with her thumb. She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek. "It's okay, Fitz," she said softly. "It's okay, you don't have to."

"But you want-"

"Shh," she said more firmly. Moving forward, she wrapped him in her arms and held him close. "And you  _don't_ ," she said in a tone that brooked no argument. "And I'm sorry for asking you to." She leaned away from him just far enough to look into his now-red eyes. "I _promise_ I won't ask you to again."

"But-" Fitz protested. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the unshed tears from his eyes. He felt ridiculous. He felt awful. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck. 

"No buts," Jemma said. She stood up and pulled him to his feet along with her. 

Fitz looked down at the ground. She'd been having such a good time, they  _both_ had, and then he'd... He didn't even know  _what_ had happened, but suddenly it just wasn't fun anymore. "I'm sorry," he whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear him. 

Jemma wrapped her arms around him and held him close again. The dear, sweet man. " _I'm_ sorry," she said, squeezing him tight. "I shouldn't have sprung that on you like that." She smoothed her hands up and down his back and rested her cheek on his shoulder. 

"I just-" Fitz shuddered in her arms for a moment. Then, his limbs feeling stiff and wooden, he hugged her back. "I don't want to hurt you like that, Jemma," he said, his voice cracking and fresh tears prickling his eyes. "I don't-"

"I know, Fitz," Jemma murmured, still stroking his back. "I know." Maneuvering him backwards slowly, she pushed him gently down on the sofa and then knelt in front of him. He was avoiding her eyes, so she held his face between her palms again and ducked her head down to look up at him. "I love you, Fitz," she said in the most definite tone of voice she could muster. "More than any of this other stuff, I love _you_. D'you hear me?"

Fitz couldn't stop one corner of his mouth turning up in a smile. She was giving him the same sort of raised eyebrow she gave him in the lab when she was done arguing with him. "Say it again," he said, a ghost of a tease in his voice.

The weight that had been pressing down on Jemma's chest lifted, and she smiled at him in relief. "I love you, _Leopold_ ," she teased back.

Fitz flinched dramatically and clasped her wrists in his hands. "That was _uncalled for_ ," he said, his smile belying the annoyed tone. Then he pulled her up to sit in his lap and nuzzled his face into her neck. "I _am_ sorry I lost it on you," he said seriously. "I just..." he shuddered and shook his head. "That's too much for me, Jemma."

Jemma wrapped her arms around him again, curling one hand into his hair to play with his curls. "That's okay, Fitz," she smiled. "Honestly? It probably would have been too much for me, as well."

Fitz raised his head at that. "Really?" he asked in surprise.

Jemma blushed and shrugged awkwardly. "I'd never actually thought of it before except in passing," she admitted. "But the moment was just so _hot_ , and when I heard the jingle of the buckle, I just..." She waved one hand vaguely.

"Got carried away?" Fitz asked, nodding.

"Yeah," she nodded back.

Fitz leaned back against the sofa and hugged his girlfriend close.

"It's okay if you want to stop," Jemma said tentatively. "We don't have to do this anymore."

Fitz smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "I don't want to stop," he reassured her. "But no more surprises, okay?"

"Deal," Jemma nodded, kissing his nose in turn.

"And maybe," Fitz said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe we stop for tonight?" he asked hopefully.

Jemma looked at him like he was insane. "Of _course_ we stop for tonight!" she said, actually offended. "What kind of a girlfriend do you think I am?"

"A brilliant, beautiful, and loving one?" Fitz asked. He tended toward over-complimenting her when he was in trouble.

"You're quite right," Jemma agreed, kissing him with an indulgent smile. "And the only plans I have for _you_ for the rest of the evening are snacks, tea, and telly."

Fitz gave her his best puppy dog look. "And cuddling?" he asked.

"Lots and lots of cuddling," Jemma confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to notapepper, atomicsupervillainness, and notthestupidcatagain for the discussion and suggestions that led to this chapter being written.


End file.
